


With-a-Will

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy, a horse, a desperate ride: A tale from the Riddermark and their long fight against Shadow.  (<i>Poem</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With-a-Will

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A cold, cruel wind blew from the West  
as 'neath the stars grim shadows crept;  
'twas Isengard's dark minions in the night.  
Forth they came to put to sword  
both Rider, wife, and newly born,  
and graybeard sleeping in their honest beds.

But rose they ere the first stroke fell  
to sound the horn and battle-yell;  
and bright swords flashed in leaping firelight.  
Fierce they fought, but hearts despaired  
of what would pass when sunrise bared  
the faces of the living and the dead.

For though their walls were stoutly made  
and gallant was the fight they gave  
the Enemy pressed ravening and strong.  
Thus from the stable standing near  
they drew a colt with sharp black ears  
and lifted to his back a nimble lad.

"Ride you hard to Erkenbrand!"  
A spear was pressed to boyish hand;  
"We'll hold 'til aid returns - now fly, be gone!"  
Withawill the colt was named,  
and to the ways of men untrained,  
but now he bore the only hope they had.

The bridle rein was never drawn,  
nor pace slowed in the blackened dawn  
as forth they rode, though arrows sought their flight.  
A half-grown youth, an untried horse  
in darkness raced the watercourse;  
and in them beat the blood of ancient days.

 

Peak and river lay between  
and broken ground lay traps unseen,  
as on they sped amid the moonless night.  
Steep and black the gorges fell,  
and thorns threw hidden snares, as well,  
before the reckless gallop of their way.

Yet stumbled not the lank grey colt,  
nor rider felt a fumbling jolt,  
as swift they flew on wings of direst need.  
Where stone lay sharp as bursted glass  
the mountain let the rider pass;  
like shadow down the meadowlands they speed.

Long and long they came at last  
to Erkenbrand upon the pass,  
the stumbling colt with foam from hip to knee.  
"My father bids -." the lad then spoke,  
and gasped his kinfolk's desperate hope,  
ere horse and boy fell senseless at their feet.

As rivers thunder fierce in flood  
so Riders rode to blood for blood,  
and dawn found vict'ry smiling at the door.  
The message sent had turned the day,  
and many asked wherein he lay;  
what gallant soul had made this desperate ride?

And yet the boy spoke not his name,  
but asked instead they lay the fame  
upon the gaunt grey colt who brought him forth.  
Nay, seek him not on far green hills,  
for he is gone, but lauded still;  
bold Withawill, the son of Pretty Flight.

 

~ FINIS ~

 

 

_Author's Note: I realize this does not take any of the accepted forms of poetry normally attributed to Tolkien's treatment of Rohirrim tales and ballads. But who is to say that this tale was recorded by a Rohirrim at all? Perhaps a hobbit recorded the story in his own simple verse ..._   



End file.
